


Paw-cation

by BrendenOBrien4



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beach House, Beaches, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pack Mom, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Summer, Summer Vacation, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendenOBrien4/pseuds/BrendenOBrien4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Stupid name but I think it's cute hahah, it's a combination of Paws and Vacations... Like wolf claws and... You get it)</p>
<p>A vacation themed pack mom story complication. Kind of like a One Shot book but like regular chapters... Like a trilogy of books mashed together... I'm so well at explaining things. </p>
<p>Daytona Beach:<br/>Derek drags Stiles along with the rest of the pack to vacation for the whole summer, when Stiles hips forced to room with Derek will they be doing way more in their bed besides napping?</p>
<p>More Vacations to come if you like this...:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daytona Beach: 35 Hour Roadtrip with Wolfs... Fuun

**Author's Note:**

> Also Stiles is like 5'3 in this, I just image Stiles as a cute shorty when I read fanfictions

Stiles woke up thirty minutes earlier than usual to get ready for school, it was the last day of junior year and he wanted to look nice instead of wearing sweats.  He started with going into the bathroom and turning on the warm water so it had time to warm up. He got all of the hair product and hair dryer from under the sink, once he's done with that he jumped in the shower. Taking his time to lather himself in soap and rinsing it off, after he cleansed himself he stood in one place letting the warm water trickle down his legs.

Once Stiles was done drying off with a towel he wrapped it around his waist to go get some clothes in his room, he wants to wear a button up shirt and khakis. He starts sorting out his hung up shirts, he took out a red and black plaid shirt. "I like that one. " Derek said with no emotion, Stiles yelped and almost dropped his towel and covered the front of his torso with the clothes he had in his hands, no one has seen him shirtless except for Scott. "What the hell are you doing here Derek!" He said and his voice squeaked since it was his first time speaking for today, his face turned a bright red from being naked I front of Derek fucking Hale.

"I just wanted to surprise you, do you want to get dressed first?" Derek forced a smirk, "if you're going to stay you're going to help me get ready for school," he said looking for another shirt. "Wear that one... It's my favorite shirt of yours," Derek said and then cringed of what he just blurted out, he doesn't have his broody filter when he is tired. "You pay attention to what I wear?" He said shocked. "Don't flatter yourself, I have a love for fashion," Derek tried to recover but fails and turns red, "Okay sourwolf, pick out some shoes for me," Stiles said in a mocking tone. Derek growled at the nickname Stiles never fails to use. Derek got up to pick out some shoes for the younger boy, he tried to get a better look of him shirtless, he could see much but if the rest of his body is as beautiful as a silky pale back then Stiles would be perfect. **(I know it's weird but one of my turn-ons of many are backs hahaha**

Stiles quickly ran back into the bathroom after he grabbed his briefs, he quickly slipped on his dark tan, slim fit khakis and tucked in his buttoned shirt he went back out to Derek to see if he picked out some nice shoes. Stiles was surprised that Derek was actually fashionable because he picked out his favorite leather high tops.

"What's the surprise? Is it a pony?!" Stiles tried to sound like a little kid, it gained a grin from Derek and that made butterflies fly in Stiles stomach. "I've already asked your dad and he said it was ok, the pack is going on a road trip and staying at a beach house for all of the summer," Derek stated. "What if I don't want to go," Stiles asked shyly, "to bad, if you don't come I'm going to drag you to the car and tie you to the seat," he said not joking. Stiles nodded slowly and looked down at his feet, "We are leaving after school, do you want to pack now or do you want Lydia to?" Derek asked getting into his grumpy routine.

Stiles put on his socks and shoes, he looks up at Derek "Do I have to repeat it?" Derek sighed and rolled his eyes. Stiles eyes glazes with tears for Derek being grumpy and him not wanting to go on the trip. Stiles shrugs and grabs his phone quickly running out of his room to get in his jeep and drive to school before he cried in front of Derek, upsetting him was the last thing Derek wanted to do.

Derek called Lydia and she picked up in the first ring squealing excited for the trip, "yeah... Exciting right..." Derek rolled his eyes and she kept on squealing. "Will you come down to Stiles house and help pack his things? He had to go to school," Derek said and Lydia squeals and then hangs up.   
\-----------------------  
 **Stiles POV**

It's the last class for the summer and I'm tapping my foot furiously nervous for the "vacation", I've been trying to hide all day but the pack has been keeping an on me. "Come on buddy... It's going to be fun," Scott tried comforting me but I scoffed, everyone is going to ignore me, like they always do. "Mr. Harris? Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked, he rolls his eyes "I don't know... Can you?" He said, I rolled my eyes "May I go to the bathroom" I asked... He's such a douche. He nodded and I got up "May I go also?" Scott asked not trusting me, "Stilinski is a big boy, he can go on his own." Mr. Harris sighed and Scott groaned. He eyed me as I was making my way to the door.

All of the pack was in there so I can my a break for it, I looked all of them in the eyes before I walked out, they glared at me and then panicked as I stuck out my tongue.

I go out to the parking lot but then run back inside when I saw Derek in a huge van pulling up with Lydia, luckily they didn't see me. "Shit!" I whispered to myself, the pack had somehow got out of the classroom and running my way. I bolt out of the building and try to run and get to my jeep, Derek spotted me and then blocked my way to the jeep. I look both ways and I have a chance to escape from the left side so I take it. Jackson dove for me but I somehow dodged him, I made it pretty deep in the woods because I totally made it through and then there was a highway.

I looked back and they are still chasing me, I start running up the road but then I see Derek driving towards me in the van. I try running back into the woods but Scott grabs me and the traps me by anchoring his arms and legs around me. "Buddy please, I really don't want to go," I whimpered, "I'm sorry but you going... You will like it I promise," he begged. This is a normal thing for him because I hate going outside of Beacon Hills, so he just thinks  that is why I'm not wanting to go. I'm not wanting to go because everyone in the pack has distanced themselves from me, Lydia is the only one who tries to talk to me. I don't want them to know that my feelings are hurt, "Stiles it's going to be fine I promise," Liam hugs me because he feels bad because I'm crying.

"Can I let go of you now so we can get in the van?" Scott asked and I nodded, I tried once more to escape but Scott anchored onto me again. I gave up this time, I clung onto Scott now and started crying on his shoulder. He pick me up and climbed into the very back. Scott and I are in the Middle, Liam was on my other side, and Kira was on the other side of Scott. Lydia, Jackson took up 4 seats in the next row, Danny, and Ethan also took the next row as well, Derek is driving and Isaac the passenger.

"Is everyone set?" Derek grins and everyone else nods and I crossed my arms, "Someone sleep now so I can sleep later and you can drive, who's the volunteer," Derek announced putting the van in drive. Isaac and I raised our hands "Not even in y'alls dreams," Derek glared, "I will" Danny laughed. "We will switch in about 6 hours..." Derek groans, "we are going to be in the car for more than 6 hours!?" I yelled. "You didn't tell him where was are going?" Lydia said like Derek kicked a puppy, I looked at Scott and he was already sticking his tongue down Kira's throat. I rolled my eyes and looked at Liam "we are going to Daytona Beach," he said.

"Why are we going to Florida, there is a beach 2 hours away from Beacon Hills, why don't we go there, how long is it even going to take to get the-" I asked but Scott covered my mouth with his hand, "I'm not going to sit here for 35 hours listening to you yipper, calm down and accept that we are going to Florida, everyone else agreed on it," he said in an annoyed/angry voice. "I'm sorry..." I whispered and he went back to kissing Kira, I looked around the car and everyone but Isaac, Lydia, and Liam looks like they agreed with Scott. I looked at Derek and it looked like he was mad, he looked like he was glaring at Scott but he was probably looking at me.

"Hey Stiles..." Lydia rests her head on the seat looking

back at me, I look at her with teary puppy dog eyes and I can see her heart melting from her face. "I packed your DS's under your seat in that backpack," she smiles trying to cheer me up. "We can multiplayer," Liam took out his DS from his pocket and smiles at me. "Later?" I asked and looked at Scott to see if he was still mad at me, he seems to have forgotten about it since he's still sucking Kira's face. Lydia pets my shoulder and mouthed I'm sorry, "Wanna watch?" Liam asked and I nodded.

I watch Liam play Pokemon for about 12 minutes before I get sleepy, something about being in the backseat always makes me sleep. Liam noticed that I couldn't keep my eyes open, "you can lay your head on my shoulder you know..." He said. "Really??" I asked excitedy because I love to cuddle, he smiled and nodded, I link our arms and I easily found my sweet spot on Liam and it wasn't long until I dosed off.


	2. Daytona Beach: Im Uncomfortable...

**Stiles POV**  
****"Stiles, wake up..." Derek shook me awake, the van is empty besides him "where is everyone?" I asked groggily. "They are in the restaurant getting a booth," He said, "It's midnight..." I said confused, I slept for 10 hours. "I just wanted to speak with you real quick," he said tired as well, yes! No filter Derek, Score!

"Are you ok?" He asked, "I will be, I just don't like leaving Beacon Hills," I half lied. "I don't believe that..." He glared at me "I think it's something more". "Nope," I popped the p challenging him, " I will get it out of you Stilinski," he said "good luck," I smirked.

He got out of the car and opened the door holding his arm out to help me out, "I have legs, I'm capable of getting ou..." I stepped down and my legs were still asleep so I trip. Derek caught me before I hit the ground, he put his arm around me helping me walk, "you capable of what...?" He said cockily and I stuck my tongue out to him. I gained control of my legs when we got inside of the restaurant, he told me where they were sitting and then I went to the bathroom.

When I found them at the table there was an opening to sit in between Derek and Isaac, I had to climb under to get to them. "Hi Isaac!" I smiled soon as I got comfortable, "Hey Stiles!" He gleamed. "Woah that was a peaceful 10-hour ride without Stilinski yipping, should we knock him out for the rest of the ride?" Jackson smirked talking to everyone, "no!" I whined. "Maybe we should get water for him instead of soda, so it doesn't caffeinate him," Scott added and I just look down and knit my eyebrows together offended by Scott hating me. "Guys stop," Lydia and Kira glare at them, "you know we are just kidding right?" Scott asked "Yeah," I muttered.

The waitress came by to take our orders and everyone except me ordered something. "Aren't you hungry?" Derek asked and I shook my head, "he's pouting, he isn't going to eat," Scott rolled his eyes. "Dude, lay off of him," Isaac said and Derek glared at him, Scott looked guilty at me for a second but then started talking to Jackson.

"Hey don't listen to them, you have to be thirsty at least," Isaac offered to share his drink, I nodded and took a sip of his drink. I sat back in my seat and looked around the table and say some chips and salsa. "Can I have a chip?" I asked Scott because it was the closest to him, he didn't hear me. Derek reached over and handed it to me, "thanks sourwolf," I smiled and I swore I saw his lip almost curved into a smile. He bent down to whisper in my ear "we will get you a red bull... Just to annoy them," he smirked evilly, "No, Jackson will kill me," I giggled into my hand considering it.

The food came sooner than expected, "I'll share," Isaac cut his steak in half and slid it on the side of the plate closest to me. "It's fine, I'm really not that hungry," I lied, "it wasn't an offer, your eating this," he commanded.

**Derek's POV**  
I stayed behind to pay the bill and the pack went outside to load in the car, "Scott can I speak to you for a minute?" I stated more than asked. Everyone made 'oooh,' 'your in trouble' sounds and he sat back down.

"Why are you being so mean to Stiles? He's your best friend," I asked, "His dad said he could come with us if I helped him build a thicker skin, It's killing me making him sad, that's not what I'm trying to do," Scott let out all in ones feeling really guilty. "Well you need to apologize, we will find a different way, apologize now before he gets into the van."

**Stiles POV**  
Me and Liam were the only ones who are left to get in the van beside Scott and Derek, I looked back into the restaurant and saw that Scott was running my way. "Stiles buddy I'm so sorry!" He cried and picked me up hugging and spinning me around, "I'm sorry too!" I started crying. "Why are you sorry," he asked almost choking on tears, "I don't know," I choked out.

"Why were you being so mean?" I asked, "your dad told me to help you build a thicker skin and that's the only way I could think of, I'm so stupid and sorry, I'm so so sorry," he hugged me and cried n my shoulder and I did the same to him.  
\--------------- (5 hours later, 20 more hours till Daytona)

5:38 A.M  
"Hey Danny, I'm rested we can switch now," Derek said, "I'll drive, I don't like the way you drive," Lydia said and Derek didn't fight. Danny pulled off to the nearest gas station. Stiles was cuddled up to Liam and Scott, he was the last one to wake up while they were parked getting gas. "Can we get some donuts?" The gas station was also a rest stop with different food chains in it including Krispy Kreme "Sure," Derek said getting some money out , "How did you know there was a Krispy Kreme here?" Jackson said. "I can smell it... Doughnuts are the reason I live," Stiles giggled, "go back to sleep," Liam groaned.

**Stiles POV**  
****I carefully untangled Scott and Liam's arms from me and got out of the car, I got the money from Derek and headed towards the building. "Wait up," Jackson ran up to me and walked beside me, I looked at him "who are you what have you done with Jackson?" I asked and he gave me a curious look. "You walk at least 3 feet away from me usually..." I gave him a suspicious look, "hanging out with you I've actually realized your... not... as... annoying as I thought," he fought the words but he actually sounded sincere. "Awww!" I hugged him and he pushed me away, "ok don't make me change my mind," he chuckled lightly and I nodded.

We bought 2 dozen glazed doughnuts and brought them to the van, Lydia pulled up closer to the door. Derek is sitting in the passenger seat also we gave the doughnuts to him. I looked in the back seat and my seat is taken by Liam, Scott, and Kira sprawled out asleep, the other seat is taken by Danny and Ethan sprawled out as well. Isaac is in Jackson's row, "um... Can I sit with you?" I asked Jackson shyly and he looked at my former seat, "fine but don't hug me," he said.

Some how I got in the middle of Isaac and Jackson, I understood why because Isaac cuddled up to me and Jackson hates to cuddle. Jackson has longer arms than me so he got my backpack from the back, and we play Mario Kart 7.  
\--------------------(7 hours later, 13 hours till Daytona) (1:27 P.M.)  
After stopping to pee Danny switch to Drive again and Lydia sat in the passenger seat. Scott, Liam, Kira, Isaac, Jackson, and I was in a couple separate chat rooms on our DS's.

Jackson and I was in a chat room talking about songs, "can I join chatroom?" Liam asked me and I nodded, he sent the request and I accepted it.

Lili09: Hi...  
Jboy37: Lili... Really...  
Stiles24: I think it's cute:)  
Lili09: Come on I made it when I was 10... >:(  
Stiles24: but 09 is your lacrosse number?  
Lili09: um...  
Lili09: 09 means 2009...  
Jboy37: Haha, sure...  
Lili09: Whatever, I came here to sort out a different subject  
Lili09: Stiles... When are you going to make your move on Derek?

*I almost spit my drink out when I saw that*

Jboy37: Wait... You and... Derek? Are we even sure that Derek is gay?  
Lili09: He could be bi  
Stiles24: How are you even sure I'm gay?!!!  
Lili09: Dude... Really?  
Jboy37: Everyone knows that you blew that senior behind the cafeteria  
Lili09: I bet you want to blow Derek behind a cafeteria  
Stiles24: I'm uncomfortable...  
Jboy09: He didn't deny it!!!  
Lili09: But seriously #TeamSterek all the wayJboy37: Team Sterek!!! That's so cool

Jboy37: Team Sterek!!! That's so cool  
Stiles24: Guys!!!  
Jboy37: Yess?  
Stiles24: I don't even know If Derek likes me or not!  
Lili09: He totally likes you!! Come on make the first move, it's so painful watching you guys be awkward.  
Stiles24: I'll make the first move with Derek once you make the first move with Scott!!  
Jboy37: Wait what!!??? #teamSciam  
*Lili09 has left*  
Stiles24: That's what I thought!

Jboy37: he's right dude, Derek likes you back, and also it's really awkward being around you guys lol.  
Stiles24: yeah...  
*Hale00 wants to join the chatroom*  
*Stiles24 declines Derek from the chat room*  
Jboy37: Woah that was close!

"Guys let me in the chatroom or I will rip your throats out... With my teeth" Derek commands looking back at us tiredly  
*Hale00 wants to join the chatroom*  
*Jboy37 left the chat room*  
*Stiles24 left the chat room*

"Oh no, my battery died" I lied, "ugh, mine too" Jackson plays along, we looked at each other and tried to keep ourselves from laughing. "That stinks... Stiles you can come up here and watch me play a game..." Derek offered, Jackson and Liam practically shoved me out of the seat to sit with Derek.

The seating was Danny, Ethan, Derek, and I'm by the window, "Hi..." I said, "Hey..."' He said rolling his eyes. I looked down to see that Derek has his own DS, I wouldn't guess him as a gamer. "Woah this is so cool!!" I said running my fingers across is DS, it's custom made with black stainless steel and it had his tattoo engraved. "How did you do this?" I asked, "I know a guy..." He said and he pulled out his games. "This one," I pointed to Super Mario 64 DS "I was going to pick that anyways," he added, "Sure you were Sourwolf...sure you were" he said and rested my head on his shoulder as he put in the game and his shoulder froze. I heard Liam and Jackson in the back discussing this, "oh sorry..." I realized what I did. "It's fine... You can take a nap if you want to," he said and then I rested my head on his shoulder again, I went to sleep almost instantly.


	3. Daytona Beach: Can't Sourwolf Be Excited For Once?

**Stiles POV**

"Everyone wakeup," Derek said and everyone that was awake helped waking up the sleepers, Derek switched to driver a couple hours and I am in the passenger seat. "Where here," Derek sang and everyone looked at him, we have never seen him happy "What can't I have fun?" He defended himself.

I couldn't really see outside of the house because it's 3:48 in the morning so it's dark. "Me and my family would always come down here every summer," Derek smiles at the memories of his family, he looked at me and I grinned at him because he's having a good time.

Derek ran and unlocked the door while the rest of us trailed behind sleepy, once we got inside and the lights were it is stunning. We all smiled knowing it would be an awesome summer. "Ok, Ethan and Danny you in the bedroom last room down the hallway, Lydia and Kira you're in the next room, Scott and Liam is in the room upstairs, Jackson and Isaac your room is at the end of the house, Stiles and..." He looked around to see who was left, "you're with me," he grinned a little and I blushed.

Everyone ran to their rooms squealing "Come on, I can't wait for you to see my bedroom!" Derek smiled and grabbed my wrist pulling me with him. He open a door leading down to the basement "me and my sister Laura shared this room," he smiled looking around. It was a huge bed in the corner, across the room is a huge tv, there's a little kitchen area, and a bathroom. "This is awesome!" I squealed and I swore if Derek smiled a little more his face would fall off. "Tomorrow... Well later today can you help me clean the house, it's super dusty." He said, "we could do it now... Remember we have a red bull we got yesterday to annoy the rest of the pack," I offered. "Yea, we can do that," he smiled.

"Can I take a shower first?" I asked and he nodded going to the bathroom, "we don't have water... I'll have to call the plumber and get him to fix it today," he said. "Ugh I feel dirty..." I whined, "we can go on the beach and go for a walk, then afterwards we can shower in the public showers, "can we even do that, isn't the beach closed at night?" I said excited. "Well I own this portion of the beach so we can do anything," he smiled and I shook my head in amazement on how much money the Hales have.

I changed into my swimming trunks while Derek asked the pack if they wanted to come, I got my favorite towel and some shampoo and axe soap. "Anyone coming?" I asked once I went upstairs, "nope, just us," he said excitedly to walk on the beach, "come on, I'll give you a tour of the beach," he said turning on the patio lights. The porch is huge! It has a lot of furniture, a pizza oven, a fireplace, twinkle lights all over the ceiling, and the floor is dark brown carpet.   
\---------------   
After 30 minutes of walking we got to the public showers, "Ok, we have to hurry while there is no one on the road," he said stripping down. "What are you doing?" I whispered, "taking a shower... Are you going to shower in that shirt and your bathing suit?" He asked like it was obvious. "Well ok... Don't look..." I said nervous and he rolled his eyes. I picked the shower head facing away from the road.

I quickly lather myself with shampoo and body wash and then rinsed off, I dried off and quickly put on my clothes. I turned around and Derek is already dressed and staring at me with his arms folded "Nice thong," he giggled. "You said you wouldn't look!" I punched him on the shoulder, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself," he laughed. "I hate you," I crossed my arms and furrowed my eyebrows, "your heart sped up when you said that," he smirked while walking back to the beach.

"Did you like what you see?" I asked curious, "I only saw your backside, I didn't know you could get any more beautiful..." He says contemplating on whether to say it or not, "your think I'm beautiful?" I stopped walking and look into his eyes. "Of course... How could I not, your perfect," he said shyly kicking the sand, "Well, I think your really good looking..." I said not wanting to say hot because that's not romantic. "You also have a really nice butt... Nice and plump," he awkwardly laughed covering his face, I giggled biting my lip and turned red. "Can I try something?" He asked and I nodded, he intertwined our fingers and leaned down to kiss my neck, I looked up to give him more access.

He stands straight up again and looked at me nervously, "your so sweet," I smiled and stood on my tippy toes to kiss him on the cheek. "Maybe we can have our first kiss on a date? I have the perfect place," he grinned. "We shouldn't tell the pack in case it doesn't work out... I don't want to confuse them," I said nervously if it would hurt his feelings. "I agree," he said and we headed back to the house. "I have a question?" Derek asked, "What is it?" I asked while skipping. "What are those scars on your thighs?" He asked and it was so blunt it took me by surprise, "oh um... I was attacked by a dog when I was younger," I lied, "Ok..." He wasn't buying it.


	4. Daytona Beach: Truth or Dare

**Liam's POV**  
"Hey guys, me and Stiles are going to walk on the beach, do you guys want to come?" Derek popped his head in the room, "I would but I'm exhausted, I'm going to take a nap," Scott said "Same, I added. "Ok, but I want us all to go to a restaurant tomorrow, it was my families favorite place to eat," Derek said and we nodded.

"There's only one bed... I'll go to the store and get an air mattress tomorrow, I'll go sleep on the couch for now," I told Scott, he gripped my bicep "As if, you can sleep in the bed with me dude," he told me and I smiled because thats what I wanted. "I'm going to use my blanket from home, you can use it if you what to," I offered, "Thanks man, I have a stuffed bunny named Chocolate if you want to use it," he pulled it out of his bag. I'd tease anyone if they slept with a stuffed animal, but with him its adorable and just makes sense.

"Don't tell anyone about chocolate, I haven't been about to sleep well without him," he said and I nodded, I'm honored that his comfortable enough with me to use chocolate. I got my blanket out of my bag and Scott helped me put it on the bed after we dusted off the bed, we didn't want to take it off without Derek's permission because this was his family's house.

We both laid down expecting to go to sleep right away since we are exhausted, "I'm wide awake now," we said in unison and laughed. "Let's just talk till it's light outside or we fall asleep," Scott said and I nodded. "Stiles like Derek," I smiled and he did too, "yeah they are cute, I can smell attraction between them but they never do anything about it," he said. "You can smell attraction?" I froze in place because I'm probably radiating with attraction right now, "Yeah," he said. "Oh..." I awkwardly, "It's ok Liam," Scott placed his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sleepy now," I said and put the covers over my face cause I was redder than a tomato, "Come on Liam, let's talk about this," Scott try to uncover me. "Fine," he said and then came under covers with me too. "Look it's fine, it's just a small little crush I'll get over it..." I said.

\-----------------------  
 **Kira's POV**  
"Truth or dare?" I asked Lydia "Dare," she caresses her pillow, "Hey girls, Stiles and I are going to walk on the beach, want to come?" Derek popped his head in, "no thanks, maybe later today?" I asked and he nodded. "We have only been here for 20 minutes and you're already playing truth and dare?" He asked, "Duh..." Lydia said sarcastically. "Well ok, you sure you don't want to come?" He asked again, "I'm sure," Lydia said, "you can give us a tour this afternoon?" I asked. "Yeah," his face lit up "have fun with your boyfriend," Lydia snickered and then stopped when Derek growled at her.

He shut back the door and we both started to laugh, "wait, do you really think they like each other?" I asked. "Oh they totally like each other," she said like it was obvious, "and you're ok with that?" I asked. "Ok with what?" She asked curiously, "you know... With them dating... Gay people?" I said awkwardly. "First, they could be bi... Second, I think people who don't listen to what people think of them to date whoever, whatever gender or race, is a beautiful thing," she stated. "Me too," I smiled happy that she said that, "truth or dare...?" Lydia asked. "Truth," I said, "are you bi or lesbian?" She asked and I gulped, "I change my mind... I pick dare," I blushed. "You know it's ok Kira right?" She asked and my heart sped up, "Fine... I dare you to call Malia and tell her that you miss her," she smiled knowing she one.

"Fine," I smirked at her and picked the phone up and dialed the number, "Oh sweetie... You have it bad don't you, you have her number memorized," She had a goofy smile. I let it ring three times and then I hung up, and then I looked up at Lydia with her arms folded. "You're a pussy," She said mocking me, "Well you know what they say... You are what you eat," I said in a weird voice and we both went into a fit of laughter.

The door open and Jackson and Isaac walked in, "Hey guys, wanna join," I asked them and they nodded. They sat down looking traumatized "Whats wrong?" Lydia asked, "We uh... walked in on Danny and Ethan doing it," Jackson covered his eyes and Lydia and I laugh.


	5. Daytona Beach: Shopping and Redecorating

10:07 A.M.   
Jackson was the last one to get out of bed, he sat down on the couch next to Danny sheepishly. "Come on man, it's not like you haven't seen me naked before," Danny rolled his eyes and Jackson being awkward, "I haven't seen you being plowed before," Jackson whispered and his face went red when Danny and Ethan went into a fit of laughter. "Shut up," Jackson made a pouty face and folded his arms.

**Stiles POV**  
I've been awake since 7 this morning, Derek told me to get a couple hours of sleep while he cleaned. I had 3 hours of sleep because I'm too excited being here, it's the first pack vacation. I wasn't originally for coming on this trip, but Derek Hale kissed my neck a couple hours ago so I'm pretty much floating on clouds.

I saw Jackson looking embarrassed with Danny and Ethan laughing at him, "Jackson... Can you come here for a second?" I asked and he got up. "Can you take out that garbage bag... It's too heavy," I said not wanting him to say I'm weak, "ok!" He smiled and took it out. "Well ok then..." I said shocked, Jackson came back in as soon as Derek came in to announce something. "Can I get everyone's attention?" He said sheepishly, "My parents always told me and my siblings when we have a pack of our own and we came down here, they wanted us to make this house our own... So we can go get paint and stuff like that." He said.

"Are you sure?" I asked and he smiled and nodded, " just... I don't want to redo their room," he said. "Understood," the pack and I said in unison. "So we will go to stores in an hour after I tidy up a little bit more ok?" He asked and we nodded, "Also work together with the person your rooming together and decorating your room, we will all work together with the rest of the house," he added. "also, our room is a surprise, you won't be able to see it until it's done," Derek smiled and I glared at him "we will see..." I said and he laughed.

**Liam's POV**   
_Flashback_   
_We both laid down expecting to go to sleep right away since we are exhausted, "I'm wide awake now," we said in unison and laughed. "Let's just talk till it's light outside or we fall asleep," Scott said and I nodded. "Stiles likes Derek," I smiled and he did too, "yeah they are cute, I can smell attraction between them but they never do anything about it," he said. "You can smell attraction?" I froze in place because I'm probably radiating with attraction right now, "Yeah," he said. "Oh..." I awkwardly say, "It's ok Liam," Scott placed his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sleepy now," I said and put the covers over my face cause I was redder than a tomato, "Come on Liam, let's talk about this," Scott tries to uncover me. "Fine," he said and then came under covers with me too. "Look it's fine, it's just a small little crush I'll get over it..." I said._

I thought back to last night to when my life changed, I felt bad because after that me and Scott haven't talked much. "Liam... Let's go work on our room..." Scott said sheepishly and I followed behind him. "I'm sorry for last night Liam..." He said when he shut the door, "no I'm sorry... I promise you we can go back to normal now, I'm getting over it, ok?" I asked. "N-no..." Scott furrowed his brows and looked at me with puppy dog eyes, "w-what?" I said broken.

"I don't want you to get over me... Or just be friends, don't you see?" He stepped closer, "you don't?" I smiled. He cupped my chin and kissed me on the forehead, "I-i just want to take it slow... I don't want to get hurt again," he said. "Ok, I'm good with slow... Just please know I'd never do anything to hurt you on purpose Scott," I hugged him and kissed him on the chin because I can't reach his forehead.

**Kira's POV**  
Lydia and I got a notepad and we went into our room to plan what we are going to do. I kept checking my phone for a text from Malia, "are you texting your girlfriend?" Lydia teased and I pushed her shoulder lightly.

"I dare you to tell her how you feel," she said in her usual serious while multitasking tone, "b-but I'm scared...what if she never talks to me again?" I asked. "Than it's her loss, besides it's not healthy focusing on one girl when there are so many others great for you..." She said. "Maybe you're right..." I admitted "of course I am," she said like it was obvious, "I will tell her tonight when we skype..." I said. "I'll be right there with you," she pats my back and smiles.

**Stile's POV**

I was alone in the living room and I hate being alone so I go to find someone to help, I notice that there is an upstairs so I go up there. When I get up the whole floor looks like it's a multipurpose room, there is a huge 65 CTR big screen tv. It's one of those huge TVs before flat screen TVs, I use to have one but it broke.

"Hey!" Derek said surprised to see me in here, "I told you guys not to come up here yet," he said. "Oh I'm sorry, I must have been asleep... Does this tv work?" I asked and go over to it fascinated. "It's brand new... My parents bought it for us the last day of summer for to look forward to the next years summer... But then the fire happened," he said. "I'm sorry," I said and hug him and he went stiff, "oh sorry, I forgot you aren't tired," I chuckled. "What do you mean?" He asked smiling, "you are sweeter and let me hug you more when you're tired," I said. "I hate it the same, though," he smiled and I punched his shoulder playfully "shut up!" I said.

I looked around and saw some gaming cabinets when I opened them I almost fainted. "I have a nerd boner..." I said because I see an almost all Nintendo consoles, all of the x-boxes, and all of the PlayStations and tons of games to go with them. "Do you have..." I look through the 64 games and squeal, "you do!" I pulled out Mario 64. "Who has a Nintendo 64 and then doesn't own Super Mario 64," he scoffed.

Memories come flooding in all at once and I become overwhelmed "are you ok?" He places a hand on my shoulder, "yeah um... I know it's dumb to get emotional about a dumb game. But me and mom would play this game all the time on a tv exactly like that, I'm just happy you know," I chuckle and wiped my tear away embarrassed. "I totally get it... Do you still have the game?" He asked, "no, dad threw away all the games I owned because they remind him of my mom," I said and he nodded. "Well you can play as much as you want here... I'll even pull all-nighters with you," he smiled and I hugged him. "Thank you..." I said and he hugged me back, "hold the phone... Did Derek Hale just hug me?" I teased him and he pushed me lightly.   
\--------- _8:03 P.M. Later that day_ \---------

Derek didn't really let me help anyone today, his excuse was that he wanted our room to be a surprise and he told everyone in the pack so he was afraid they would tell me. "Hey... Wanna come watch the sunset with me?" Liam asked, "sure!" I blurted out because everyone has been ignoring me per Derek's orders.

"So are you done with your room?" I asked as we walked on the beach laying down our towels, "yeah we just got done, Scott, Jackson, and Isaac are helping Derek finish yours," he said scrolling through his phone for some music "What did you guys do?" I asked. "We painted the two walls facing each other beige and the other two seafoam green. The comforter to the bed is coral and the sheets art off white." He said. "That's really neat! I know Scotts favorite color is Seafoam green so I know he likes it... Did he bring chocolate?" I asked and he giggled and nodded.

"He's so adorable with a stuffed animal," he said, "good, at least someone else has brought them. I brought mine to... I don't know how Derek's gonna react, what if he teases me about them." I said concerned. "He will think it's the most adorable thing ever, he's been talking about you nonstop today," he smiled. "Really?" I smiled.

**Scotts POV**  
I rolled paint in a couple more times and the painting is finally done, " this is a huge ass room!" Jackson said out of breath half done painting his side so I go over to help him. "Stiles will be so excited Derek, this is really sweet of you," I said. "Oh! I need to talk to you for a second Scott..." Derek said and we went upstairs, he looked around for Stiles and then we went into my room. He closed the door "I'm concerned a little about Stiles..." He said looking really genuine, "what's wrong man?" I asked.

"Um... So yesterday... Well more like early this morning when we arrived her you know how Stiles and I went for a walk on the beach to find showers?" He asked and I nodded. "Well, we sort of took a shower without out swimming trunks on... I saw scars on his thighs, they look pretty recent... Do you know what's happening?" He said sheepishly. "Damn it... I thought he stopped," I said heartbroken "stopped what?" Derek said really confused now, "look it's really not my business to tell," I said. "If he cuts, you need to tell me so we can help him before he cuts to deep or does it again," he said, "he use to cut in middle school... But I helped him get through it... I don't know if he started back, those could be from like a dog or something else right?" I asked trying to keep positive. "Ill talk to him later... Please keep an I on him ok?" He asked, "of course... I'll try to talk to him too," I said. "Where is he now?" Derek asked, "Liam and him went to the beach to watch the sunset," I said, "let's get done with the room so we can keep an eye on him ok?" He said and I agreed.


	6. Daytona Beach: A Room For Stiles

11:09 P.M.  
**Stiles POV**  
Liam and I sat out on the patio and grilled some hamburgers and steaks for rest of the pack, they are finally done with Stiles room. Stiles bounced when he saw them come out of the house to come eat, "is it done?" He smiled and they nodded. I go running in to see it but Derek caught me, "not yet," he laughed. He got up to go inside with me, he pulled out a towel from his back pocket and tied it as a blindfold on me. "Derek?" I asked "yes Stiles?" He asked, "why is this towel wet," I asked. "Oh sorry... It's my sweat," he laughed, "that's so hot," I blushed. " *cough* get a room *cough*" Liam said, "I'm trying to but you guys keep stalling!" I said and started walking and I tripped over my feet.

"You ok?" Derek caught me, "yeah... Can I see the room now?" I begged "sure," he laughed. He wrapped his hand around my wrist, I bet his huge hand could snap my arm in half.

"Ready?" He asked and I nodded smiling eager to see what they have done, he took off his sweaty butt rag and I'm speechless. They painted the room baby blue like my jeep, all the furniture, was deep brown and matched, a really comfortable looking deep brown couch, some of the blankets are white and some are light purple. He has a couple posters pinned up on the wall of my favorite bands , video games, movies, TV shows, and pictures of me and the pack. "Awe... I love it!" I smile and hug them all. We go back outside to finish up dinner, after a couple minutes of talking we all realize we're exhausted so we go to our beds.

"The water company should come tomorrow so we will finally get to shower," Derek said as we go down the steps, "Yes!" I say because I'm in need of a hot steamy shower not in the middle of town. "Do you want a glass of water?" He asked and I nodded flopping on the bed, he chuckled because it was a bit dramatic.

"If you need any more blankets just go to that closet over there," he pointed at the door next to the bed, "where are you going?" I asked. "I'm gonna sleep on that couch," he said like it was obvious, "um no you aren't, you can sleep on the bed you doof," I scoot over and pat beside me. "But-" he goes to protest but I cut him off, "but nothing, you sleep with me," I said and the cringed at my word choice. I pull down the covers and got under them. "Ok then, I tried warning you..." He said, "warn me about what?" I asked and then I watch him take his shirt off.

I never look him in the eyes when he's shirtless because I don't want him to see how awkward I am, I stare at his beautiful torso with my mouth open. "Take a picture. It will last longer," he said with a confident smirk and I rolled my eyes. I heard him unzip his pants and then him slide them off, and I felt a sink in he bed from his body weight. "Um... Are you naked?" I asked. "I always sleep nude," I could hear the smug smile on his face because he knows I like him. I turn around to face him "so do I," I smiled and then slip off my shirt, shorts, and underwear. I through my underwear on his face to annoy him and then the rest of my clothes on the floor.

He sniffed some and I heard a low growl coming from him, "D-Derek, you ok?" I asked and say that his eyes are glowing red. He shook his head and then he stopped growling, his eyes also returned to normal. "Sorry, you smell good..." His face grew red, "my scent made you almost shift? You must really hate me..." I said stitching my eyebrows together. "N-no..." He defended himself, he sighed and scooted closer to me. I backed up until I was stopped by the wall, I don't know what he is doing. He slides one hand on my side and than the other one in my hair, he kisses my lips and then trails down to my neck. I tilt my head so he has more access, I let out a small moan.

"I like you Stiles... Like, like like you..." He said nervously, he looks like an adorable puppy wanting to be pet. "I like... like you to Derek," I bit my bottom lip, he smiled in relief. "Come here," he smiles and then pulls me closer to him holding me close, I nuzzle into the crook of his neck and then doze off.


	7. Daytona Beach: Triggers and Flashbacks

_June 6th_

_10:13 A.M._

**Stiles POV**

"Stiles..." Derek woke me up poking my nose, I groan and he does it again. "If you want to keep this finger... I suggest you stop poking my nose," I grab his finger before he does it again, "go back to sleep," I constrict him into my arms. "I want to have a beach day with the pack, will you help me wake them up?" He asked and then I nodded excitedly. I got dressed in my swimsuit and then we go upstairs and wake up the pack.

I go into Liam and Scott's room seeing them cuddle with each other. Liam has his head tucked into Scott's neck and they both are holding Chocolate. I coo and then that woke them up, they rip apart from each other and Scott throws Chocolate to the wall "W-what?" Scott said confused wide-eyed. "Derek wants to have a pack day at the beach, get dressed," I smiled. They nodded "I won't tell anyone," I assured them and they sighed in relief, "but you guys are so adorable," I say and they groan and throw pillows at me. I grab a pillow and block them until they run out of pillows, and then I get one good throw and then I run outside before they can get me again.   
_\------15 minutes later------_

Derek and I woke everyone up, I helped him pack a cooler and get a bag of snacks loaded, and some bags for me and the pack. They came in groups slowly, half sleepy, half excited. "I have a confession..." Isaac said and we all look at him, "I've never been to the beach before..." He said and it surprises all of us. "Don't worry man, I'll show you all the tips and how to have fun," Scott said and I glare at him, I could hear the maniacal undertone in his. "Stay away from him Isaac, stick by me," I warn him and Isaac nods, he runs over to me and hides behind me.

**Scotts POV**  
Isaac runs over to Stiles and hides behind him, I make eye contact with Isaac once Stiles looks away and I stick my tongue out and smirk. He flips me the middle finger and I glare at him, I'll get him... In 4th grade Mom and I took Stiles to the beach for the first time and I told him I'd teach him all the rules about the beach, I dunk his head under the water and we wrestled in the water. I guess Stiles didn't have fun that day so he's protecting Isaac from me.

Everyone is grabbing chairs and towels to bring out to the beach, "Scott, can I talk to you for a second... Alone?" Kira asked me. Everyone made "Ooooh" sounds and then left us alone. "I've been meaning to talk to you about something for a couple weeks now," she said sheepishly, " I have to..." I said to. "Say it at the same time?" I asked and she nodded.

Kira: Can we just be friends?  
Scott: I'm gay  
 _There's a pause_

"Me too," Kira chuckled, "Yeah, we can be friends," I smiled and we hugged. "So, you like Malia?" I asked and her eyes widen, "you could tell, is it that obvious?" She asked. "Not really, I just had my suspicions," I said. "Does she like me back?" She asked and I shook my head slowly, "ugh... This sucks," she grew red. "Don't worry, there's plenty of girls out there that will eat you out... I mean up," I make a joke and she laughs, I certain strawberry blonde comes to mind.

**Stiles POV**  
We brought out the chairs and coolers, I noticed that Liam and Lydia were trailing behind keeping an eye on Scott and Kira. "Stiles, could you get the beach canopies from the table?" Derek asked and I nodded. We got two canopies to set up the other day, I run up to the porch and grab one. It's like half of my body weight so I struggle picking it up, "I got it buddy," Scott came out of the house and took it from me. He picks that one and the second one up like it was a teacup, I heard some snickers from some of the pack.

It took about 10 minutes for the canopies to be set up, Derek secures the two next to each other with safety ties. We placed all the chairs under the shade. Derek, Jackson, Isaac, Kira, Liam, and Scott helped Derek bring the grill out to the canopy. I didn't understand why he didn't just grill on the patio because we are right in front of the house, but Derek wanted to bring it out here.

I took off my shirt to put on sunscreen, Scott made me buy some so as long as I paid for it I may as well use it. "Here Stiles," Derek handed me some Sunscreen with SPF 100, "I don't need it, I have my own," I said and got my sunscreen out of my bag. He glanced at it "this one is better," he took mine away and gave me his. "Why is it better?" I asked crossing my arms, "because yours is SPF 45," he shrugged. "He doesn't want you to lose your porcelain skin," Lydia teased, I look at Derek and he's death glaring her as he blushes. "Well still, mine is easier because it's sprayable, yours is lotion, it takes forever to put on," I said. "You're going to have to put it on him, remember it took me bribing him to buy this sunscreen," Scott told Derek. Scott and Liam then grabs Isaac dragging him to the water, "No!" I scold them and they sheepishly let him go "Sorry..." They say in unison. Isaac scrambled to his feet and then runs behind me. Scott and Liam run towards the water "Guys! You have to put on sunscreen!" I yelled. "No they don't, their werewolves, it will heal in seconds if they even get sunburnt," Derek told me, "That's so unfair!" I said and he shrugged.

Derek open the sunscreen and I groan, I take the bottle away from him. "I will put this on only if you do too," I glare and he nodded.  I squirt ***My least favorite word*** some in my hand. I rub some on my chest and stomach and rub it in, "take a picture, it will last longer," I mock him. He blushes and then turns around prepping the grill, I snicker and I think Liam did too. Derek and I decided to try out dating but to keep it from the pack, tonight were gonna sneak out and he's going to take me to a good seafood place.

I rub in the lotion in on my legs, chest, stomach, and shoulders for about 10 minutes. I struggled to get my back "Derek, you should help Stiles with his back," Isaac said,  I glare at him and Derek didn't hesitate. His hand took up half of my back, they are so big and rough but he is being gentle. After he rubbed the lotion into my back he trailed up and started massaging my shoulders , I moaned because it felt really good. I heard some laughter from the pack, "and that's enough of that," I chuckle and became red.

**Narrator  POV**  
"My hands are all dirty from the grill, I need a little help with my sunscreen," Derek smirked cheekily, Stiles rolls his eyes and mutters as he squirts ***I just cringed using that word again*** some sunscreen into his hands. He then remembers what Derek said "Wait, werewolves don't need sunscreen," he said mockingly and then he slaps Derek on the face making the sunscreen splatter on his face, in his hair and beard. Everyone is shocked and then begins laughing, "You're getting it now," Derek flashes his alpha eyes and Stiles begins laughing and running away.

Derek chasing Stiles making him run towards the water, Stiles did pretty well swiveling and getting away. Derek pounced and he got Stiles, he picked him up and began running in the water. Isaac's eyes widen with terror, Scott and Liam began running to him. He didn't get up in time and He was lifted up. He screamed terrified because he didn't want to get wet yet, he still had his t-shirt on. He just gave up and let it happen, they run into the water and got deep enough to dunk Isaac underwater.

After a couple minutes, Isaac finally got a hold of Scott's head and he dunks him under, he got free and then ran back to the canopy. I stripped off his shirt, sat down, folded his arms, and made a pouty face gaining control of his breathing.

**Isaacs POV**  
I think I'll like swimming but I hate being dunked, "Sorry buddy... I wanted to save you but Derek wouldn't let me," Stiles sat beside me and I glare at Derek, "Well thank for throwing me under the bus," Derek scoffed "Sorry..." Derek said. I tight my arms and stitch my eyebrows together watching Scott and Liam play in the water, "We'll get back at them," Jackson whispered. I slightly smile and nod, " I'm going to go for a walk, wanna come?" He asked. "As long as you don't try and drowned me," I said, "I promise I won't," he chuckled and we got up and began walking.

"Do you like our room?" He asked and I nodded, "I do too," he smiles. We painted our room a deep burgundy, it complements the light wooden floors. "Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked curiously, I came to walk with him because I didn't want to get dunked again. Me and Jackson are civil to one another, we ignore our past. "After... The whole kanima shit, I realized I need to be nice to people, I don't want to turn back into one. Plus I should be the nicest to you after everything I did to you..." I could hear the sincere  and regret in his tone.

_Flashback (Warning, if you are triggered by Isaac's story skip the flashback)_   
_Today's my 11th birthday and I chose to tell my dad I'm gay, we've been through so much. Last year some soldiers came to the front steps of my house and told Mom and Dad that there was a bomb aimed at my brothers base that morning, he didn't make it. My dad over the next few weeks became more and more hostile. My mom couldn't take it anymore, she drove into the river and committed suicide. Dad got tired of living in the same house so we moved to a new town._

_I figured if I tell dad this we might be closer and be a family again, "Dad... Can I talk to you about something?" I asked. I saw him at the dining table holding his head. He must have a headache because he drinks when he has headaches, he has headaches all the time. "I-Ill come back later," I said and start to go back into my room. "No son, just spit it out..." He said slurring his words, "I-I'm gay... It's my birthday today if you forgot, a-and that's fine. But for my birthday I want us to just be a f-family again..." I held back tears and tried to be strong. Dad just looked up and stared at me, he slowly got up walking towards me._

_I backed up and he cornered me, he then bashed his beer bottle on the wall and some of the shards went into my side. "No son of mine is going to be a fairy!" He slaps me, "Come on! Punch me back! Be a man!" He got in my face yelling "Please... Stop dad, you're scaring me," I cried, he then punches me in the stomach and face. He drug me to the bathroom and shoved my face in the toilet trying to drown me._

_Before I lost consciousness he brought my head up and I gasped for air, "Are you gay still! Do you still want to be a fucking family?!" I yelled and I shook my head no "Good," he shoved me into the toilet and then left. I immediately wash off my face and dry off, I go in my room to change shirts and then I go outside and run to my favorite spot in the woods. There's a huge rock and some chairs some of the neighborhood kids brought._

_I begin crying and running to the rock, it takes 5 minutes. When I got there in walked around the rock to sit down, I jump in surprise to see that another boy is here. Usually, we try to meet here to play on Saturdays, it's Monday. "Oh... Jackson, I'm sorry... I'll leave you alone," I said, I saw that he was crying, Jackson Whittemore doesn't like me and he barely comes here to play. "W-why are you crying?" He said sheepishly. "I hate my dad... And he hates me," I sit beside him, "A-at least your with your real dad..." He looks down. "I just found out I'm adopted... My real mom and dad didn't want me," He said, I searched for something to say. I wanted to say that his adopted parents chose him, and that he has the nicest and richest parents ever, but I didn't want to upset him more._

_He looks up at me "did your dad hit you?" He gasped and grazed his fingers over my face, I broke down even more and he comforted me. He wraps his arms around me and lets me cry on his shoulder_

_End of flashback_

At school the next day I wanted to talk to him but he ignored me, him and his friends wouldn't be caught dead talking to a poor unpopular kid.

"Isaac?" Jackson asked and it snapped me into reality, "oh... Sorry, I'm just getting triggered a lot today," I said, "Oh my god, I didn't-I didn't even think about that! I'm sorry, I'll tell them not to dunk you when we get back," Jackson panics. "No, it's fine... I know they are just playing. But you remembered what I told you when we were 11?" I asked surprised. "How could I forget? You were the first person I ever told I was adopted and you told me your life story that day. I'll never forget that," Jackson opened up to me.

"It's so beautiful,"  I noticed that we had walked far from the canopies, I've never been outside of Beacon Hills besides the old town I live in, and that town was just 30 minutes away from Beacon Hills. I've only heard the Beach waves crash as the seagulls that were barking on movies. The salty wind hitting my chest felt incredible with my feet sinking in the soft loose sand. "It is beautiful... But you're more beautiful," Jackson said sheepishly. I look at him surprised, I look to see if the pack had followed us. There're not many people around us, I look into Jackson's eyes and then we both crash our faces together. Jackson fought for dominance and slid his tongue across my lips for entrance, I let him take control. He slid his arms around my waist and I'm moaned because this feels amazing.

We pull apart shortly after and I rest my forehead against his, we both giggle and look into each other's eyes. "That was my first kiss," I bit my lip, he smiled and then we kissed again.

**Stiles POV**  
Derek, Kira, Lydia, and I are under the canopy while Scott, Liam, Danny, and Ethan are playing in the water, and Jackson and Isaac are walking. Lydia and Kira got out their towels and started spreading them out so they can lay in the sun. I get out my towel and join them, "What station do you want to listen to?" Lydia gave me her phone and it's on Pandora, I create a "Summer 2000's hits" station and give it back to her. "Good choice," she said and I smiled, she plugs it in a speaker.

I get comfortable and the hot sun feels so nice, I close my eyes and relax. I feel my towel being dragged "No tanning," Derek ordered, he dragged me back underneath the canopy. Lydia laughs and I cross my arms. "Derek! Come in the water!" Scott waved him in and then Derek  runs in and tackles him into a wave. I wait till he's distracted and the. I slide my towel back into the sun "ooh... You're going to get in trouble," Lydia cooed at me, "I'm 18, I can make my own decisions," I state and then I hear footsteps running to me. "Oh no..." I sigh and then Derek slides my towel back under the canopy, "Stay..." He glares at me. I glare at him and then I scoot back into the sun keeping eye contact with him, "Ok, then..." He said. I lay down and placed my hands behind in victory, that soon changed.

Derek picked me up over his shoulder carrying me to the water, "Let me down you big brute," I laughed "Never!" he held onto me tighter running into the waves. "Buddy!" Scott runs to me and hugs me. Derek let go of me and wading in the water, Scott and Ethan looked like they were about to pounce on me. "If you guys even consider on dunking me in the water I will come in your rooms and neuter you," I threaten and they back down. I look to see if Isaac and Jackson are close, I can see them headed back but they aren't in hearing distance.

"Ok, you guys better not tease Isaac," I said, I flick Scott and Liam's noses. "Ouch," Liam cried "What was that for?" Scott whined and gave me his puppy eyes. "Isaac comes from a violent home, what possessed you to dunk him in the water when he clearly was terrified," I scolded them, "Ugh I'm so stupid," Scott covers his face. "I'm sorry..." He said sincerely, "Don't apologize to me, go and apologize to Isaac," I pointed at them. Scott and Liam both took off toward Isaac and Jackson to apologize.

I look at Derek and he has a goofy grin on his face, "What?" I asked "nothing... Just thinking," He said. I notice that where getting deeper in the water until the point I can't stand up anymore, I'm not the best swimmer so I walk up some. Derek grabs my arm and pulls me closer "No, I can't touch the bottom," I panic, "It's ok, I won't let you drown," Derek said making me calm down and cling onto his side. "Look's like Derek is touching the bottom in both ways," Ethan joked and we all cringed at the bad joke. We hear Lydia scream "Just make out already!" and we blush.

_\-----1:20 P.M.-----_

Everyone in the pack is body surfing and relaxing in the waves, it's probably my favorite thing to do at the beach. "Ok, I'm going to go start lunch... You guys stay and have fun," Derek coughed after the countless times a wave crashed over his head. Derek looks at me "You need to put on more sunscreen," Derek told me and I rolled my eyes, "I was going to come and help you anyways so..." I mumbled the pack snickered.

We walk to the patio grabbing our towels on the way and wipe off our feet and dried off a bit. "Are we getting the chicken or the kababs?" I mutter because I'm still kind of mind about Derek making me put on sunscreen every hour. We walk inside and he shuts the door "Hello?" I said annoyed. He then picks me up and takes me to the hallway, he began kissing me and pushing me against the wall. His lips are so rough but he is gently kissing me, "Baby... do you know what's going on?" He asked as soon as we pulled apart. "Kissing?" I said confused and he laughed, I've never seen him so happy and smiling so hard.

"Whats going on?" I smile because I like this side of him, "Have you not noticed everyone is acting differently?" He asked. "No... Is it a bad different?" I asked, "No, Its a good different," he grins "Explain more," I wipe the wet sand from his face. "Scott is acting like a big brother and teasing all of the younger ones, Lydia is acting like the big sister, Isaac is acting like the innocent younger brother," he said like I should know what's going on, "You're acting more maternal, and the pack is listening to you more..." He said again like I should know.

"Have I ever told you about my parents?" He asked and I shook my head, "My mom was an alpha, just like I am. My father was a human, like you... they were mates," He told me. "But I thought Werewolves could only be mates with werewolves?" I asked, "You probably searched it up online or something... but anyways, My mom killed a very bad werewolf to become an Alpha. My father was her best friend and helped the pack much like you do with our pack. Once they had started dating and realized they were mates, moms pack became a family... just like the pack has been doing today," He told me and I caught on.

"So you're telling me we are mates?" I bit my lip and he nodded. He kissed me again and I hugged him. "Now that you mention it I have been noticing their behavior, but we still have to keep it a secret for a bit longer..." I told him, "W-why?" Derek asked. "Have you told the pack about mates yet?" I asked and he shook his head, "I want them to discover it  and realize they are in love on their own, Liam and Scott, Jackson and Isaac, Kira and Lydia... I can just feel that they are linked to one another," I smiled. "Can we at least tell them were dating?" He asked, "After you take me on a real date," I smirk. "Easy, I'll 'real date' the shit out of you tonight... I already have it planned," he said cockily, "We will work on your romantic talk later," I chuckled

**Kira's POV**

Lydia and I are burying Isaacs body, the three of us just started digging a hole in between the water and the canopies for him to lay in. "Hey guys... what are you guys doing?" Jackson runs up to us, "Were digging a hole and they're going to bury me, want to join?" Isaac said grinning. Lydia and I look at each other and silently coo, me and her talked about how cute they would be together.

"We could bury you together," Lydia claps, "Ok," Jackson blushes. "What do you think Mom and Dad are doing?" Isaac asked, "What?" Lydia, Jackson, and I asked in unison. "Oh... my bad, I meant Stiles and Derek," Isaac said growing red from embarrassment. "Oh my gosh, that's adorable... I'm going to refer to them as that from now on..." Lydia chuckled, "Me too," I giggled. "I don't know, but they've been in their for a while," Jackson smiled and begins to help with the hole were building.

\----------3:39 P.M.----------

We got the whole pack to help dig, Derek decided to bring out a shovel. Right before we started getting serious about digging hole that they both could fit in standing Isaac and Jackson wanted to play in the waves a little longer so that left us alone with the rest of the pack. Lydia and I told them that we ship them and everyone agrees, we decided to dig a hole just so they could be really close together.

"Guys! It's ready!" Scott called them in and then ran excited to get buried, "are we both going to fit in that?" Isaac asked and we nodded. Jackson was the first one to hop in "Here, I'll help you in..." he said and lifted his arms up and lowered Isaac in the hole holding him by the armpit, everyone silently freaked out on how cute it was.

**Jacksons POV**

Its extremely hard not to kiss Isaac right now, his grinning kills me. "Ok guys cover your faces so sand doesn't get in your eyes," Stiles said. I went to cover my face with my hands but Isaac hides his face in the crook of my neck, I smile and then I wrap my arms around him and then use my hands covering my face ignoring the  fangirling the pack is doing. It took them two hours to dig this hole and it took about 10 seconds to bury us. The sand crashed Isaac and my bodies together, Its comfortable though, I can feel him breathing against my chest. Isaac pulled his head away from my neck so they could pack in more sand. I could feel my boner coming on "This is fun... but how do we get out?" I asked. "You know what I feel like doing?" Lydia asked and the pack asked, "What?". "I feel like going on a nice long walk on the beach... doesn't that sound fun?" I could tell she's acting now. The pack agreed and then they started running off before we could protest.

I look at Isaac and I'll I can think of is that his dad used to lock him in a freezer, "Don't panic Isaac... I'll get us out of here," I said not wanting him to get triggered. "It's ok Jax... I like it," He kisses my chin, "I can tell you do too," Isaac chuckled and I grew red. My boner is full on now...

**Scotts POV**

_5:29 P.M._

We went on a thirty-minute walk and then walked back to unbury Isaac and Jackson, we had walked to an Alvin's Island and Derek bought us some boogie boards. When we got back we taught Isaac how to boogie board and he loves it, he has been doing in nonstop for an hour and a half.

"Guys, where did the lovebirds go?" I asked about Stiles and Derek. They looked around and realized they were gone, "There's Dad... I'm mean Derek..." Isaac corrects himself, I don't know why but I've been wanting to refer to them as mom and dad as well. We run up to him because he's dressed all fancy, "Are you and Mom going out?" Kira asked and then she laughed because she realized she called Stiles mom.

"Uhh... Yeah? Stiles and I are going shopping for some random things around the house," he said, I could tell he was surprised that Kira called Stiles mom but I could tell he liked it. "You going shopping all dressed up?" Lydia smirks seeing right through him, "Yeah..." He said, before we could ask anything else he waved by and then ran into the house. We all tried containing our laughter, "That Derek... I see through him like I can see through a ziplock bag..." Lydia said and we all lose it.


	8. Daytona Beach: Derek Dates the Shit Out Of Stiles

**June 6th**  
 **6:00 P.M.**  
 **Continuing from the previous chapter**  
\---------  
 **Stiles POV**  
Derek pulled out of the driveway "Where are we going?" I grin because I haven't ever been on a date before, "It's called Joe's Crab Shack, I think you'll like it," he chuckled and he reached in the back handing me a bundle of roses. "Thanks..." I giggled bashfully and he smiled down looking at me, "You're so beautiful..." he grinned and made me blush more

"I made reservations so we don't have to wait... thank god," he smiled proud of himself, this place was packed. It took us like 10 minutes to find a parking place, there was like maybe 12 groups of people waiting to be seated. "One time it took us 2 hours to be seated when we didn't have reservations," he told me, I smiled up at him "I like you being so open about the past... if you are ok with it I'd like to hear more about your family..." I link my arm around him as we walk up the steps.

"Reservation for Hale," he told the waiter and he looked at the screen, he smiled grabbing some menus and took us to a table by the window. I stared outside and watched people on their boogie boards, families having a great time and I smiled. "For a while, my dad actually bought this table so no one would sit here except for us," he chuckled at the memory, I softly smiled at him. "My dad did sort of the same thing for my mom. She loved going to the mall in Beacon City, so he bought her a reserved parking spot," I told him and he smiled.

**Scott's POV**  
"I'm in charge! So give me the fucking controller..." I pout because Jackson and Isaac were hogging the PlayStation. Jackson looked at me mockingly and Isaac looked at me feeling guilty, I looked at him knowing if I bring out my puppy dog eyes this whole fight would be over. Right as he was going to hand me the controller Lydia came stomping up the stairs "They didn't put anyone in charge... so stop pestering them," she said snarkily and I cross my arms as they laugh at me.

I go downstairs and go into my room, I didn't expect to see Liam in there. He was holding chocolate and smelling him, he looked at me like a deer caught in headlights dropping him. "Are you and chocolate getting acquainted?" I chuckled still a little heated, he blushed "Why do you smell mad?" He ignored what just happened. "Jackson and Isaac are hogging the PlayStation..." I pouted and heard how petty I sounded. Liam giggled at me and I rolled my eyes, "would you like to go on a walk and let out all of your steam?" He chuckled.

We walked outside after letting Lydia know where we were going. "Are you have a good time?" Liam made small talk and I nodded. I reached down intertwining our fingers, he shyly smiled up at me.

**Isaac's POV**  
We were playing Bully Scholarship edition, our arrangement was whenever we either got busted or passed out our turn would be over. Jackson tensed up because he accidentally ran into an old lady with his bike, the cops ran after him and he got busted "Dang it..." he whispered handing me the remote. I took the remote beginning to play, but then I pause it laying the remote down on the floor. I shifted in my beanbag to face Jackson.

"Everything ok?" He asked me and I shake my head, "T-today has been an emotional rollercoaster..." I told him. He shifted in his beanbag to face me "Wanna talk about it?" He asked me. I rub my forearm thinking about it "N-no... I just want mom to- Stiles to be here," I blushed because I keep calling him mom by accident and I don't know why. Jackson looked at me with care in his eyes "Just take my turn ok?" I ask and hopped out of my beanbag onto the floor, I crawl between his legs and snuggle against them. He went stiff when I did that, but he quickly got over it hoping down and holding me.

**Lydia's POV**  
I was laying down on my stomach doodling on a notepad, Kira ran into the room squealing jumping up and down. "What?" I sat up smiling, "Isaac and Jackson are cuddling upstairs!" She whispers/screamed and I squealed see. When I got close I tiptoed up the upstairs and crept up to see. Jackson was holding Isaac dominantly as he played some video game, I squeal and covered my mouth hiding as they looked back to me.

I sneak back into the room and fangirl with Kira, "That was so adorable!" I giggled and I hugged her. I pulled back and I got lost in her eyes, they were so beautiful. I awkwardly pull away and then jump on the bed continuing to draw. "What are you drawing?" She asked kneeling on the bed beside me, I blush and avoid eye contact. "Um... I don't know, I just felt like doodling?" I look at it from afar trying to determine what it was. "It looks like a meadow?" She asked and I see it, "There's something else to it though..." I said confused and continued to draw.

**Stiles POV**  
"Babe... that's not how you crack it!" Derek laughed holding his side, I gave up on the crab leg and folded my arms pouting because he was teasing me. "Here, I'll crack it for you," he smiled taking my pot away and getting started and I smiled because I won. The teasing started first when they had brought us the food 5 minutes ago. When they brought it they brought bibs because apparently, crabs are really messy. They wrote a witty thing on Derek's bib saying "My waiter gave me crabs...", and Derek requested ahead of time to put "Bottom" on mine... it's not even a pun!

I look outside to see Scott and Liam walking and I coo pointing at them, "Awe, they are holding hands!" I grin and Derek smiled back at me. "This is the happiest I've ever been..." he admitted, "Why don't you look like it?" I asked concerned because he was now scowling. "I'm just waiting for something to ruin it... like it always does..." he sighed, I take the crab leg out of his hand and he looked up at me with big eyes. "Don't live life like that... nothing bad will happen, remember our pack is getting closer? Don't start to shut us out again..." I told him, "I won't," he smirked at me and then continued helping me with my food.

"I love it when you laugh, and smile," I admitted and he scoffed rolling his eyes chuckling. He dipped some meat in the butter and told me to open my mouth, I never had crab before. "Oh my god! That's amazing!" I licked my lips and he laughed nodding, "That's not the only meat I'll have you licking your lips after..." he attempted a joke. I widen my eyes and blush biting my lips, he smirked me and cracked another crab leg.            


	9. Daytona Beach: Told Ya So

_*After Stiles and Derek's date*_  
 _*9:13 P.M.*_  
 **Stiles' POV**  
Derek opened the van door for me, sleepiness all of the sudden hit me like a brick. "You feeling ok?"Derek asked concerned as he got in the driver's seat, "Yeah, just tired... Probably from eating so much," I told him and he glared at me. He touched my arm "You're running a fever," he glared at me and I shrug at him, "wait a minute..." he said as he pressed a thumb against my skin. When he took his thumb off it left a mark "You're not sick! You have a sunburn! I told you so," he said bragging and I fold my arms ignoring him

We pull in the driveway to the house and I saw Isaac bouncing excited so I smile pointing Derek to look. "Mo- I mean... Stiles!" I heard him say and the rest of the pack scurried outside, Derek chuckled and we got out. "Puppy pile!" Derek called out and I glare back to him as he picked me up, he turned around and fell on his back holding me still. The pack runs out and jumped on us, It hurt my sunburn but I softly smile at this cute exchange.

"I missed you..." Isaac popped his head up from my chest and Liam dragged him back, "We all missed you!" Liam told me and it was a match of who could hog me the most. When they finally got off of me Derek got up to "C'mon Stiles, get up," he chuckled evilly and I tried getting up but the sunburn was making me slowly get up or It would hurt. "What's wrong with him?" Isaac asked concerned, "He has a sunburn," Derek grinned. "Next time I tell you to put on sunblock, and stay under the sun cover will you do it?" He folded his arms looking down at me, I fold my arms as will and bit my lip annoyed and hesitantly nodded my head. "That's what I thought..." he smiled accomplished and gently picked me up, I didn't know that an Alpha like Derek could hold me so softly. I hiss at the pain the sunburn caused for a second but I melt into his arms forgetting we weren't alone.

I hid my face when I heard the pack roar in 'awe's and fangirling over us, I look up to Derek expecting him to be blushing but he didn't look embarrassed one bit, so maybe I shouldn't be blushing either. "Oh so um, where did you go again? The grocery store or something? Where's the bags?" Lydia asked condescendingly and they giggled more and I rolled my eyes. "Fine! We went on a date..." I told them and I winced when they squealed more.

Derek carried me but we weren't going to the house, he opened the door to the car and sat me down. "Where going to Walmart guys, get in! Lydia make us a list," Derek grinned at me because he knew I hated going to Walmart, and knows that my sunburn is hurting I'd suffer. Once everyone got in and settled down some we pulled out of the driveway, "Add aloe lotion to the list for your mom here," he smirked and she squealed adding it. "I'm not putting that on me... don't add it," I folded my arms, Derek lowly growled and I lightly giggled "can't make me," I sing condescending him.

**Liam's POV**  
"Will you add some skittles?" I asked Lydia, "Sure sweetie," He smiled back at me and then wrote down the thousands of other things the rest of the pack were telling her to add. I lay my head on Scott's shoulder a little tired from the walk on the beach, Kira giggled and smiled at us. Scott bashfully stopped calling out things to add to the list and wrapped his arms around me.

As soon as everyone started to settle down we saw Walmart "Wanna go in?" he rubs my side because I was almost asleep and I nodded. Lydia split the list up into 5 and sent it to each on of the roomies. Everyone rushed out and ran in except for me, Scott, Dad, and Mom... I mean Derek and Stiles. "Um... Da-... Derek? Do you know why we keep feeling the urge to call you Mom and Dad?" I asked climbing out and he smiled back to me, "we will have a pack meeting when we get home..." He grinned the most I've ever seen him do so I smile back. "Ugh! She sent us the stuff to get in the cold freezer part..." Stiles groaned looking at his phone, "You'll be fine buddy," Scott pats his back and Stiles hisses and Derek chuckles.

"Help me find the bedroom aisles," Scott said, I look at the the overhanging above the aisles "Isle 12," I point at and he got a cart heading that way. "Oooh look!" Scott looks both ways to see if anyone was there and he ran over to some stuffed animals and I chuckle. "Wanna get one?" He asked me and I shrug looking through them, "This one is pretty cute..." I said blushing pointing at a pink bear that looked like his. He picked it up and smelled it "Strawberries?" He stuck it in my face and I sniffed it and nodded laughing.

**Jackson's POV**  
We got everything thing on our lists so we started searching the Da-Derek... "Look there are some movies," Isaac smiled to me and we walked over there with a cart. "Ooooh! Look it's the Saw movies!" I said picking them up and showing him. His eyes widened "T-they look scary..." Isaac said a little frightened but he quickly shook it off "I mean looks scary! Let's get it," he said trying to convince me he wasn't afraid. I smirked at him and put them in the cart and I heard a stressed sigh, I smirk because it will be fun to comfort him while watching it.

We walked to the freezer section and say Stiles shivering and giving Derek a tough time, "Hey... we're done," I told them. Derek smiled at me and then handed me the keys "Check out and load the car," he told me, I smile back to him because it's nice seeing an emotion other than grumpy from him.

We walk to the checkout and it took like 15 minutes for the line to get to us, the total of everything in our cart was $115.32. Walking out to the car I saw Isaac deep in thought, he looked at me "If everyone's cart is as full as ours, how are we gonna fit everything in and fit all of us in there at the same time?" He asked me. I sighed realizing that to "We still have the roof bag we fit our suitcases in, we didn't buy anything that would squash. So we can put our things in there, and then give the keys back to Derek, and then we can run to the house?" I suggest and he nodded, "Good idea!" He smiled.

Once everything was on top of the van we began to take Derek the keys back but we see Lydia and Kira coming out. "Here, we are gonna walk home because we don't think they'll be enough room," I told her, "Ok... just be careful," Lydia took the keys.

We walked towards the house, taking in the salty breeze of the air. Once we reached the end of the city I started to go into the woods so we could run to the house. "W-wait... I thought we were gonna stay by the road?" Isaac asked and I saw he was scared of the dark woods, "It will be ok... I won't let anything happen to you... you know that right?" I asked looking him in the eye and reach my hand out to hold his hand. "hold on guys!" We hear and looked to see Danny and Ethan running to us, "We wanna run to," Ethan chuckled and picked up Danny because he wouldn't be as fast as us. Isaac takes my hand bashfully and nodded before we began running through the woods.   
\--1 hour later--  
 **Derek's POV**  
I pulled into the driveway and with Danny, Ethan, Jackson and Isaac waiting on us, they begin to unstrap the roof bag as everyone gets out. I gave about 12 bags at once and I saw Stiles lazily got one so I chuckled. I take it away from him "Go strip to your underwear and I'll meet you in our bedroom," I tried whispering so no one could hear it, but then everyone whistles at us making Stiles blush running inside.

Being a werewolf has its benefits for groceries shopping because we can just take everything we bought in less thank 2 trips back and forth. I grab the last bag and shut the doors, I lock the front door behind me and face everyone putting up everything and laughing talking about pulling an all-nighter. "Hey guys... I need to tell you something," I said blushing because I hate being sappy, everyone sits down what they are doing to face me.

"Have you guys noticed everyone getting along since Stiles and I began getting closer?" I asked, everyone looked confused but nodding just now realizing it. "Well, that's because Stiles is my Luna..." I told them and they cocked their heads confused "what's a Luna?" Scott asked me. "A Luna is like basically an Alpha's mate," I was explained and they all gasped excitedly. "Mates are real?!" Lydia giggled happily for me and Stiles I could tell. "Yeah... but since we are getting closer you guys are too. It means that we are turning into a family, that's how my old pack was before... you know," I said scratching my neck awkwardly. "So that's why you guys have been calling Stiles and me, Mom and Dad," I told them and they mad a sound like it was all making sense now.

I gave all of them a hug "Well, I'm going to go talk to Stiles now... but I'll come up and try to pull an all-nighter with you guys," I chuckled and they cheered. I grabbed a bag and then went down to Stiles and my room, I walk down our stairs and find him sprawled out on the bed still fully dressed half asleep. I giggle sitting the bag down and picking him up, I stand him up mostly propping him against my chest to take off his shirt and pants. I lay him down on his chest because he was mostly sunburnt on his back, I grab the aloe from the back and squeeze some in my hand and begin to softly rub it on his back. He hissed with his eyes wide open and whined, "No... I don't like it... it's really cold," he whined feeling chill bumps forming on his back. I bump our foreheads together kissing him to shut him up temporarily.

"I'm sorry, I'll warm it up in my hands from now on," I squeeze more, into my palm and rub it in my hands warming it up. He glared at me protesting "Not my fault you didn't listen to me," I shrug and rub more into his skin. I begin to pick him up to put him on the bed but he stops me "I'm not laying in the bed with lotion still on me... I'll let it dry and move over to it," he pouted. I rolled my eyes and chuckled kissing him on the forehead. I walk up the steps to join the pups and whisper "Diva" before I leave, "I heard that!" He yelled and I laughed


	10. Daytona Beach: Isaac Lahey, The 80 Year Old Lady

**June 16th**   
_*Ten days after the last chapter*_   
_9:34 A.M._

Stiles folded his arms laying down on his bed grumpily, he was mad because Derek wouldn't let him come outside on the beach. He refused to let Derek put anymore sunblock on him even after having 3 different cases of blistering sunburn in 10 days. He was happy because when the sunburn healed and got tanner.

Despite Derek's orders, Stiles went outside anyway as they were putting up the canopy back up after the wind blew it down last night. "Nope!" Derek folded his arms looking at Stiles through the top of his sunglasses. He chased after his Luna and pick him up "Derek, please! I want to be out here with you guys! Isaac needs my protecting from Scott..." Stiles said pouting and Scott snickered as Isaac blushed. "Are you going to let me have it my way?" He asked and Stiles squirmed out of Derek's arms, folding his arms glaring up at him stubbornly nodding.

Derek squirts some of the sunblock in his hands and began to rub it into Stiles skin, Stiles awkwardly tried leaning out of Derek's touch has he was rubbing in the Sunblock. "I don't like the feeling of it... it never fully dries," Stiles pouted. "Guys!? Did you just see that?" Isaac said amazed and the pack looked at where he was pointing, "What?" Lydia asked impatiently looking for what Isaac was talking about. "It's a mermaid, I just saw its tail!" Isaac exclaimed excited, but as soon as a dolphin jumped out of the water his face glew red as his face went red and his pack teased him. "Awe... don't be embarrassed Isaac, it's an honest mistake," Stiles giggled under his breath trying to make Isaac feel better, "Yeah... if you were an 80-year-old lady that was blind!" Scott teased. Isaac covered his face uncomfortably able as Stiles and Jackson glared at Scott, when Scott stopped laughing he shrugged at them and then ran into the water.

"I don't know why I have to be chained here... I put on your precious sunblock," Stiles pouted as Derek linked his wrist in handcuffs, Derek glares at him and then cuffed his hand as well. Stiles looked up at him confused, "Ooh, kinky..." Lydia smirked at them and Stiles cringed. "Why did you do that?" Stiles rolled his eyes and laughed when all of the others went out to play, "I haven't had you to myself yet... they always hog you up," Derek knitted his eyebrows together. Stiles looked up at him touched, he kissed his cheek "Where'd you put the key?" Stiles asked him and Derek shrugged. Stiles eyes went wide "What? I couldn't find the key this morning?" Derek defended himself but was lying, he loved to tease Stiles.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I'm so sorry about the short chapter! I'm going to take my time and write a couple chapters for you guys over the break! Comment what you would like to see, as in like going camping, shopping, to Disney World, other states. If you'd like a villain or bit more drama?


End file.
